


Vincolo indistruttibile

by ImperialPair



Series: Convivenza [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Vincolo indistruttibileFandom: Kuroko no basketPairing: Kagami x MidorimaChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: 'Solo con la mano sinistra'Future Fic, OOC





	Vincolo indistruttibile

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Vincolo indistruttibile  
> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Pairing: Kagami x Midorima  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: 'Solo con la mano sinistra'  
> Future Fic, OOC

Kagami quasi non credeva possibile che il suo Midorima, il ragazzo che non aveva mai preso l’iniziativa, potesse essersi avvicinato in quel modo.Doveva ammettere che aveva aspettato quel giorno da quando avevano iniziato a vivere in quell’appartamento che, ai tempi delle superiori, mai avrebbe potuto condividere con il ragazzo dai capelli verdi, ma ormai la loro rivalità era solo un lontano ricordo.«Solo con la mano sinistra» disse Midorima «Ti masturberò solo con quella»Sinceramente non gli importava nulla di cosa usasse o non usasse, era così felice che tutti i dettagli sarebbero stati completamente superflui: voleva solo sentirla addosso all’erezione.Mai l’ex giocatore della Seirin aveva immaginato quanto intenso potesse essere il tocco di Midorima, in verità più volte si era ritrovato a fantasticarci ma la sua mente non era mai arrivato alla realtà: gli era bastato solo avvertirlo che già aveva iniziato a fremere grazie a quei movimenti lenti che facevano rabbrividire tutto il suo corpo.«Mido… rima è bellissimo… »L’estasi era talmente veemente che Kagami avvertì una completa paralisi delle altre sensazioni, le uniche cose che avvertiva, erano la mano di Midorima e quelle ondate assolute: scorrevano sotto la sua pelle diventando più forti fino a scoppiare in quel palmo che continuava ad essere bendato.Erano gli istanti come quello che aveva aspettato fin dall’inizio e adesso che Midorima gli si era avvicinato, il giovane sperava con tutto il cuore che il loro legame si rafforzare ancora più a fondo rendendo il loro vincolo il più duraturo ed indistruttibile dell’intero Creato.


End file.
